Best Hug in This Month
by callmera
Summary: "Kita bermusuhan mulai sekarang." NCT; MarkNo / NoMark, school!au


**Best Hug in This Month**

NCT; MarkNo / NoMark, school!au

2k17 by Bubgummy

.

.

.

Satu kenyataan yang paling menakutkan bagi Mark adalah terbangun kesiangan dan mungkin harus berakhir dengan masuk ruang kesiswaan, bukan hanya itu, toilet sekolah yang begitu kumuh itu juga harus dibersihkan sebagai ganjaran atas keterlambatannya, belum lagi dengan hukuman lari keliling lapangan sebanyak sepuluh kali. Tidak tidak, Mark menggeleng cepat dan memperlaju langkah kakinya agar segera sampai sebelum gerbang sekolahnya ditutup.

Setelah hampir beberapa kali bertabrakan dengan pejalan kaki lain, pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu menaikkan kacamatanya ke pangkal hidung dan melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri, sial! Bel masuk sudah berbunyi lima menit lalu, bagus! Mungkin setelah ini ia akan dicap sebagai murid berandal yang suka berjalan-jalan sebelum pergi ke sekolah, padahal ia hanya lupa menghidupkan alarm, dan sialnya cuaca yang dingin bulan ini membuatnya begitu malas untuk beranjak dari atas kasur.

Brugh!

"Aduh!"

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, pemuda kelahiran Kanada itu tak bisa lagi menghindar ketika sebuah sepeda datang melaju dari gang di kiri jalan dan menubruknya begitu saja. Mark jatuh tengkurap dengan dagu menghantam tanah, cepat-cepat ia bangun dan mengecek seluruh tubuhnya sendiri sebelum menghampiri si pengendara yang tengah berjuang mendirikan sepedanya. Setengah geram dan setengah kesakitan, Mark menendang kaki kering pemuda di hadapannya.

"Heh?! Kau gila, ya?!" siswa SMA berambut hitam itu terkejut dan mengaduh, membentak tak suka karena tiba-tiba saja pemuda pirang itu menyakitinya.

"Kau yang gila, keparat!" Mark menjawab tak kalah kasar dengan telunjuk menunding ke arah wajah pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu, "tidak tahu cara mengendarai sepeda, ya? Bagaimana jika aku patah tulang karena cara berkendaramu yang ugal-ugalan itu? Ah, sial! Aku sudah benar-benar terlambat!"

Mark semakin gelisah melihat jamnya yang telah berjalan beberapa menit sejak terjadinya insiden tadi, dalam pikirannya sudah terbayang Guru Park yang menantinya di depan pintu masuk dengan penggaris kayu sepanjang satu meter. Astaga, astaga! Ia hampir saja berlari lintang pukang ketika tangan pemuda tadi mencekal pergelangan tangannya, mau tak mau membuat Mark menoleh dan menatap bingung kepada orang asing itu.

"Biar kuantar saja, sebagai ucapan maafku hitung-hitung," ucapnya sedikit menunduk, dan Mark tak berbohong ketika mendengar sedikit nada gerogi terselip di dalam kalimatnya.

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, kau kan juga terlambat..."

"Lee Jaeno, panggil aku Jeno," potongnya mengetahui kebingungan Mark, "tak masalah, aku sudah terbiasa terlambat. Yang terpenting sekarang, bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa sampai di sekolahmu tanpa membuang waktu lagi."

Menghela napas singkat, Mark segera mengambil alih stang sepeda Jeno, "aku bisa memboncengmu, dan kau bisa pergi sekolah setelah aku sampai di sekolahku."

"Okay!"

Jeno menurut, ia tak banyak protes dan langsung menduduki boncengan di belakang. Mark mendengus melihat bagaimana cara pemuda itu duduk dan berpegangan.

"Pegangan padaku, jalanan ini menanjak dan aku tak ingin kau jatuh tercecer."

"Baiklah," kedua tangannya memegang pundak Mark, dan entah mengapa itu menimbulkan rasa tersengat yang cukup geli dan mengejutkan, "bisa kita berangkat sekarang? Eum..."

"Mark Lee," dan dengan itu Mark mengayuh sepedanya memecah kota yang semakin ramai dari detik ke detik.

"Mark, kita mau ke mana?" mata Jeno menatap ke kanan dan kiri secara bergantian, merasa cukup asing dengan jalan yang mereka tempuh karena setahunya jalan menuju SOPA tidak melewati daerah ini.

"Kita ubah rencana awal," suara Mark sedikit teredam angin, "aku sudah terlalu terlambat, jadi kupikir bolos bukanlah masalah daripada masuk ke ruang kesiswaan. Dan sekarang aku butuh sesuatu untuk menyegarkan diri, bagaimana dengan ke sungai Han?"

"Tsk, dasar. Aku ikut denganmu saja!" sahutnya dengan volume bertambah.

"Mark."

"Hm."

"Kenapa ke sungai Han? Liburan baru saja berakhir, jadi kupikir kau sudah ke sana sebelum ini."

Sebenarnya Mark tidak mengira Jeno akan berbicara lebih jauh karena anak itu hanya merespon dengan 'hm', 'ya', atau 'oh' saja sejak tadi. Dan Mark benar-benar bahwa suara pemuda di boncengannya ternyata cukup merdu.

"Hmmm, bagaimana ya? Keluargaku memang pergi berlibur, tapi mereka tidak mengajakku. Ada alasan tertentu dan tentu saja itu hanya diketahui oleh Ibu dan Ayahku."

"Serius? Mereka tidak mengajakmu? Tapi kenapa?" Jeno cukup terkejut dengan pengakuan Mark.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Mereka berdua hanya saling berteriak dan Ayah berkata untuk membawaku sedangkan Ibu bersikukuh untuk membiarkanku di rumah ketika pergantian musim datang. Pada akhirnya Ayah kalah dan aku tinggal di rumah."

"Apa hubunganmu dan kedua orangtuamu baik-baik saja?"

"Sangat baik malah," ia mengangguk yakin, "entahlah, itu tak bisa dijelaskan."

Jeno memutuskan untuk tak bertanya lebih jauh lagi karena takut akan mengganggu privasi pemuda yang baru saja dikenalnya itu, sedangkan Mark masih mengayuh sepedanya dengan bersiul-siul mengikuti embusan angin.

"Mark."

"Hm."

"Kita bermusuhan mulai sekarang."

"Hah?"

Mark menyerit bingung dan Jeno diam, ada keinginan untuk menjahili Jeno dalam pikiran pemuda itu.

"Hei."

"Apa?" sahut Jeno pelan.

"Kau takut kepada Ayah dan Ibuku?"

Ada hening sebentar sebelum pegangan tangan Jeno lebih kuat mencengkram pundaknya dan anak itu membalas perkatannya.

"Kupikir kita tidak ada kesempatan untuk menjadi teman bila seperti itu," Jeno tersenyum tipis sekali, dipaksakan, "lebih baik... kita bermusuhan saja."

"Begitu?" Mark melirik ke arah langit, "baik. Aku membencimu Lee Jeno."

Jeno terkekeh, tangannya melingkar di pinggang Mark dan kepalanya menyender di punggung tegap pemuda pirang itu, "aku juga membencimu Mark Lee."

Inginnya Mark menggenggam balik tangan Jeno di depan perutnya, tetapi setitik darah yang muncul dari hidungnya membuatnya urung dan memilih untuk mengusap bersih noda merah itu dari sana.

Ini pelukan yang terbaik di bulan ini. Tentu saja, karena setelahnya Mark akan memusuhi Lee Jeno pada pergantian musim berikutnya atas perintah sang Ibu.

Fin

21 Mei 2017

 _Let's say happy birthday for our Papa Kim Joonmyeon~ wish you all the best beloved father, we love you~_


End file.
